


“You keep me warm.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Prompto Argentum-centric, all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Gladio smiles as he gets closer and opens his arms, and Prom can feel his lower lip trembling as he drops onto his lap. Strong arms wrap round him, tucking him close and letting him bury his face in Gladio's neck. He feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head and knuckles run along his spine, Gladio's whispered stream of endearments never stuttering as he starts to cry in earnest.a.k.a. Prom has a rough morning, and if he needs hugs he will get hugs.





	“You keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Prom is the chocobro I find hardest to write but it was his birthday yesterday so I thought I'd give it a go!  
Sorry it's a sad one, but that's just the day I've had. And it was Prom's turn for hugs and comfort.

Noct is the only one in the tent when Prompto wakes, and it takes him a few moments to escape his sleepy embrace. As soon as he sees Noct resettle, he grabs one of the blankets, wrapping it round himself as he pulls his boots on and checks his armband, feeling vaguely unmoored. 

Gladio's the only one he can see when his eyes adjust to the morning light, leaning back against his chocobo in just sweatpants. His own chocobo wanders over with a soft coo, and gently headbutts his cheek. At the contact something in his chest tightens and he buries his face in her neck, fingers tangling in her long feathers. 

By the time he manages to step away he can feel that his cheeks are a little damp, and he runs his hand over his eyes. Gladio smiles as he gets closer and opens his arms, and Prom can feel his lower lip trembling as he drops onto his lap. Strong arms wrap round him, tucking him close and letting him bury his face in Gladio's neck. He feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head and knuckles run along his spine, Gladio's whispered stream of endearments never stuttering as he starts to cry in earnest.

He's not sure how long they sit there, but neither of them move as footsteps eventually approach from the lake. Slowly gathering himself together, he's loosely aware of Gladio and Iggy quietly talking before a gentle hand runs through his hair.

"Hey Sweetheart." Iggy's soft voice addressing him directly gets him to turn his head, finding him crouching next to them in yoga leggings and a soft looking baggy vest, possibly Gladio's, hair still free from gel. Prom reaches out without really thinking about it, but his hand gets tangled in the blanket, and he finds himself tearing up again. 

Iggy gently brushes his hair out of face, making the quiet calming noises he always does when one of them is injured. Gladio tightens his hold slightly, pressing Prom's head into his chest to he can track his heartbeat. He closes his eyes and focuses on their grounding presence, and tries to regain control of himself.

"Oh Darlin'." He feels Gladio's rumble, more than he hears it, and slowly becomes aware of his own trembling. "Do you need another blanket? Ig can grab you one."

“You keep me warm.” Prom speaks without thinking and flushes immediately, but relaxes slightly at Iggy's burst of laughter.

"Radiator that he is." Iggy agrees, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of his head before rising to his feet, offering a small smile and a long look, before heading over to the stove at Gladio's nod.

His fingers return to running along Prom's spine, and there's a light tug on his hair. He looks up to find his chocobo leaning over him again, and she coos questioningly. When he manages to untangle an arm and pets her, she sits down and drops her head into his lap. Gladio laughs and resettles them so they're more comfortable. 

They sit like that for a while while Iggy makes porridge, and he can soon smell cinnamon and frying meat. 

"Anything in particular today or?" Gladio doesn't look at him when he asks, which Prom appreciates a lot, but catches his fingers.

"No… everything is just…" 

"A lot." 

"Yeah." The quiet admission feels somehow like a failure. 

"There’s absolutely no shame in that, Prom. It can get like that, especially now, this wasn't exactly what we had planned." He presses another kiss to the top of his head. "Sorry it got to this point." 

Prom is saved answering by Iggy returning with bowls and cutlery. He gracefully drops down next to them, leaning into Gladio, and the pile of chocobos perk up as he offers them their breakfast.

"We can take a day." 

Prom sits up straight at Iggy's offer, stuttering out, "We really don't need to."

"It's fine Sweetheart, we were going to have a couple of days rest when we got back to town, it won't make a difference to take one now. Finish your breakfast then we'll talk."

\---

It's almost mid morning, and still with no sign of Noct, when they finish the food. Prom's chest doesn't feel quite so tight, his breathing easier, and mind less foggy. It helped that Gladio hadn't let him go at all, keeping him firmly grounded. 

He taps Gadio's arm as a request for release and gets to his feet, keeping the blankets wrapped round his shoulders. Heading to the edge of the haven, he stretches out and looks out over the lake below them, enjoying the feeling of wind through his hair. 

He can hear the other two rise after a moment and move around the camp, Gladio to start on their dishes and Iggy checking in on Noct before coming to join Prom. 

"So a day off, huh?"

"I think we're due one. And Noct was talking about doing some fishing." Iggy wraps an arm round his waist, tucking Prom against his side. "How about you? I know you wanted to go up the mountain and take some photos, we could head up there this morning with the chocobos, let you do that."

He glances up to find Iggy smiling at him and he nods looking away quickly, unable to speak past the sudden lump in his throat. 

"You okay with me coming or would you rather Gladio, neither of us mind either way." 

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Yeah." Prom can hear the smile in his voice. "Get changed while I grab us something for lunch?" He pulls him closer do drop a kiss to his forehead before letting him go. Prom could really get used to this, it's not like they aren't usually affectionate, but the extra level is nice.

\---

When he reemerges from the tent, dressed is something other than pyjamas, Iggy's giving Gladio a shoulder rub and carefully stretching his arm out. Prom remembers him landing on it hard during a fight yesterday but hadn't realised it was bad enough for it to still be hurting. Both look up when he steps closer, and Gladio takes Iggy's distraction as a chance to stand up and wrap his partner in a lazy embrace. 

"You okay, Gladio?" 

"I'm fine Darlin', just need to give it a rest. You ready to go?"

"If I can steal Iggy." 

"Only if I get him back later." 

"It's a deal."

Iggy snorts and turns to kiss Gladio, giving him some firm instructions about his shoulder. He scoops up a bag and flask, which disappear in a flash of blue, and whistles lowly to call over his chocobo. 

Gladio grins and hugs Prom, but looks at him with serious eyes, "It's not bad to need a break, you know?" He doesn't let go until Prom nods. "Good."

He takes a deep breath as he swings up onto his chocobo, cradling his camera, chest loosening further as the other two smile at him. Maybe they’re right, a day won’t hurt.


End file.
